Excessum
by Thanatos-Aire
Summary: Trowa and Duo talk about each other, the past, the future, and why there isn’t any decent liquor around.


title: Excessum  
part: 1/1 complete  
date: August 2005

author: adagio  
written by: ThanatosAire (Airi M.)  
contact: death.in.a.box13

genre: Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing  
rating: R  
warnings: profanity, talk about abuse/NCS/prostitution, some under-aged drinking, mention of non-het

cast: 2+3+2 friendship  
notes: Tried something a bit different -- all dialogue. It was interesting but I don't really like it. It also grew out of the ficlet I had in my head, damned muses.  
blurb: none

trailer: Trowa and Duo talk about each other, the past, the future, and why there isn't any decent liquor around.  
disclaimer: I don't own, claim to own, or make profit off of any canon elements

* * *

So, you don't care?

Of course I care, Duo, but it's not going to make me like you any less if that's what you mean.

Cool. I mean, you know, that you'd still love me and all.

Hn.

Ah, don't start that! (laugh) You sound like Heero when you do that. Pass the bottle this way, you liquor-hog.

… You don't like Heero? I thought he was your best friend.

What? No, of course I do. I love all o' ya. Just that, well… you 'n' me, Tro, we're different than them. They had homes and stuff. Granted, I'm sure Doctor J wasn't the greatest dad ever, but at least it was somebody somewhere who gave a shit if you were alive.

…

Yeah. But you 'n' me, Tro, we didn't have that. We didn't have _nothin'_ 'cept the clothes on our backs and empty streets to scour. Fuck, at least I had Solo and the church for a little while. Not that it really mattered when I was red-lighting corners.

… I had a few people… They weren't as close to me as your Solo, but…

Yeah? Did they leave you alone too? People suck, man, I'm telling you…

Well, Ralph and Chris left after the captain died… (sigh) Troop was broken up, we had to part ways.

Shit, Tro. He died what, like, when you were five? If they really were your friends, they wouldn't've left a five-year-old behind…

I wasn't… I was older than that, but. Well, it couldn't have been helped either way.

Bullshit.

Yeah.

So that's it? Just the three of 'em?

Well, there was Midii… But…

What's this? _Midii_? As in… Hoshit, man. Lady Une! Really?

We met when I was little.

Oh. Good. … Shit, I thought you meant, you know, that it was that long and we didn't matter or something.

No. I've known her since I was eleven.

… Well, I'm glad. When I was eleven, I was too busy whoring for food to have a friend, so at least you--

Duo…

Hm?

… I was too.

(sputter) What the fuck?! Tro… shit. Man, here I thought-- Did Lady know?

She… she knew of part of the… arrangement. That's why we were friends; we were in it together.

Shit. Never would've pegged Une-babe as-- Oh. You didn't… Fuck, Tro, there's a difference between giving yourself up and having it taken!

(snort) When the only other option is dying, the difference doesn't matter. It's all the same in the end either way.

…

Don't give me that look, Duo. You know it's true.

_Nobody_ should know.

Exactly. And I knew it well.

Fuck, Tro! You're as bad as I am when it comes to self-flagellation. You ain't nobody no more. You've got a name--

That I stole.

--that you've made your own. You piloted a Gundam--

That I lost.

You saved the world--

By letting Heero get killed? (snort) Some hero.

--at least twice.

By betraying people's trust.

_Trowa_, stop. I mean it.

Why should I? It's true.

Yeah but I don't see you giving me shit and bitching at me for my obsession with the grim-reaper.

… You want me to?

Hell no. I just mean that, well, damn. Give it back, man, I need some more-- thanks. Anyway, you know, if I can't complain about how life sucks rocks then neither can you.

Sucks _rocks_?

Well would you rather I say 'sucks big, fat, hairy yak balls'?

… That's gross.

I know. That's why I toned it down. But anyway, speaking of balls…

Duo…!

Whaat? I was just gonna comment on the gut poundage it had to take for Fei-babe to ask us to help with this wedding. Like shit, I didn't even know the two of 'em were interested in each other like that.

You don't think they should be together?

Eh. I dunno. It's just, you know, Wufei. Gettin' hitched. To my buddy. Kinda _wow_!, y'know?

I see. … You're jealous, aren't you?

Me, jealous? Of who? Relena? Hell yeah -- I wanna house that big with a lawn that takes four hours to mow. Zechs? Eh. My hair's prettier. Heero, no thanks. That boy's got problems.

No, I mean… 'cause you and Wufei…

What, you mean to say that I don't want Fei-babe to get married 'cause during the war, he tied me up with my braid and ravished me all night long?

…!

Oh. Right. Wet dream, sorry, never happened. … Or did it? Damn, I gotta find the security tapes for that New Years bash…

(snort) No more synth-vodka for you. Ever. Now give it.

Aw, but Tro…

…!

Fine. Be that way. See if I ever help you move again.

Baka, you live with me.

Oh, so it's back to stealing Hee-man's words now, is it? Well, I'll have you know that I, Duo Maxwell, am hereby dubbing you… dubbing you, Trowa Barton, uh… Neko-chan. Yeah. Neko-chan.

Duo, sit down. You're going to fall over.

What, my neko-chan isn't gonna catch-- Woa-woah oof!

(snort) Like I said. No more liquor for you. Especially since you're not even supposed to be drinking in this country yet.

Eh, screw the country. Don't even got decent absinthe. I wanted to make jell-o shots with it, but noo…

…

Tro, help me up?

(sigh) If I do, will you promise to settle down?

Yeah yeah, I promise. Here, hold my beer… Thanks.

No problem. Now sit down before someone comes up wondering what all o' the racket is 'bout.

Eh, we'll just tell 'em we were busy havin'--

_Duo_…

--a game of Twister.

You are the cheekiest--

I try.

No you don't, it's natural.

(laugh) Gotta love me for something! So would you really be against the idea of snoggin' with me? I mean, shit, you've had just as much alcohol as I have, you can't tell me I don't look at least a bit good-looking now.

Duo,

I'll even letcha be on toop…

Stop that! Duo, I'm not gonna-- eehee, heehee hee…

Aw, Tro-babe's tic'lish…! (snort) C'mere, I wanna… wait, watch the--!

Ow, shit.

(laugh) Nice going Barton. You just knocked over a two-thousand-dollar vase. And hey-- who said you could down my beer?!

Eh. Relena's ne'er really liked that vase anyway.

(laugh) Tro, you're hilarious. Now get up before you cut yourself.

… Wouldn't be th' first time.

… Don't start that shit with me.

You started it, not me. 'Sides, you always make comments like 'at.

Yeah, that's _me_. _I'm_ s'pose to be the angst-ridden one with the dark humour.

Does this mean I havta give back all tha' emo music?

… Tro, don't ever say shit like that with a serious face again, okay? That's creepy.

(snort) Then gimme the synth-vodka so I can make faces at you without memory-ing in th' morning.

I would but you took it away from me sometime ago and I… Tro, you've got it right there in your hand.

… Damn. Does that mean I should stop drinkin'?

Eh. Depends on how pissed you wanna make Fei in the morning by spending the whole day pukin' your guts out in the punchbowl.

Du-oh, tha's disgust-ning.

Hey, I'm just trying to give ya a realistic perspective to look at-- Who iis it? Ne'er mind, come on in anyway.

Hi Heero!

… Yes, Hee-kun, Tro just chirped. Don't ask me why but I'd take that bottle away from him before he… Well that's just great, Tro, why don't you just... Hey-- can I hump you too, Hee-kun?

Not 'umpin' just… huggin'… Ng. Duo, I hate your beer, it tastes funny. Gimme the vodka back.

(laugh) Here, lemme help.

Where…? What're you two doin'?

Carrying you over to the bed, neko-chan, what's it look like we're doing?

But why? I can walk y'know… 'n' not gonna break 'nother vase. S'that one's pretty.

We know. Just humour us, 'kay?

'Kay. Sleep with me?

Yeah just gimme a sec to talk to Hee-kun, all right?

Mh hmm.

… Don't give me that look, Ro. He's fine and tomorrow isn't going to be a disaster. Trust me. Fine, then humour me. Ha ha, it's that funny expression again. No, no, Ro… It's fine. I think it's cute. Yeah, trust me, Tro'll be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the morning. I'll take good care of 'im and… 'Kay. Night, Hee-kun, see ya later.

Night Heero, love you!

(chuckle) Scootch over, neko-chan, there we go. Good night, Tro. (chortle) Love ya.

Love you too, Duo. 'Night.

* * *

owari 


End file.
